The Grange
Bio The Grange is an opulent British mansion and estate somewhere near London. It is the home of an unidentified millionaire (Bob Todd), his wife (Cyril Cross) and their daughter (Sue Upton) along with their butler (Jackie Wright). When the house places an ad in the local village for a man to work around the house, a position combining the roles of servant and groundskeeper, a local man (Benny Hill) shows up at the house applying for the job. On arrival, he borrows a flower from the bush out from as his boutonniere. When he rings the door bell, he looks away and accidentally tries ringing the butler's face when he arrives. Inside the house, the daughter takes a shine to him as he is hired and starts work. cleaning the parlor, he tries sweeping the dust under the rug, but the butler has a note there ahead of time to stop him. In his capacity as a groundskeeper, he accidentally douses the butler with the hose after turning the water on and tracks mud through the house as he rushes to answer the telephone, during which time he tries sampling the owner's wine. When the butler shows up to take the phone call, he ends up pouring wine in his ear from the glass mistaken as an earpiece. The new man is also given the task to train his employer's dog as a retriever, but he can only get it to fetch sticks. The daughter is still flirting with him, causing him to spray cleaner into the face of the butler when he gets distracted at cleaning windows. When he acts as a bartender at a party, he ends up enchanting several female guests, even getting tipped after making sure a coat properly fits one guest (Roger Finch), but when the butler tries the same trick on a female guest (Samantha Spencer-Lane ), he gets slapped. Having acclimated to the job, the new man gets more daring to flirt back with the daughter, and her parents retaliate by firing him. Even the butler is eager for him to go. He heads off and gets a job at a shipping firm, astounding his boss (Bob Todd) by stacking several boxes in the time it takes three others (Roger Finch, Ken Sedd and Cyril Cross?) to move just one. He gets mistaken for a bank robber by a clerk (Roger Finch) at the bank and is given several thousand dollars, he gets a reward saving an heiress (Samantha Spencer-Lane) from a mugger (Ken Sedd} and he wins a game of high-stakes poker against a businessman (Henry McGee). Having made his fortune, he returns to the Grange with a chauffeur (Louise English) to win back his love. Both the butler and the parents are now responsive to him as he produces a diamond engagement ring to marry their daughter, but once he sees the new maid (Cathy Holmes), he takes back the ring and chases after her with the parents and a rifle in pursuit. Trivia * The other party guests include Henry McGee, Helen Horton, Pat Ashton, Cathy Holmes, Leigh Miles, Susan Daly and Sharon Haywoode, many of whom were uncredited for the episode. * This was the last sketch for Roger Finch in the series. From this point, Jon Jon Keefe, last seen in Film Time at the Natural Film Theatre, replaced him as the younger male cast member in the series. * The exterior location for this sketch has yet to be identified. Episode(s) * Big Poppa Gallery Grange00.JPG Grange01.JPG Grange03.JPG Grange04.JPG Grange05.JPG Grange06.JPG Grange07.JPG Grange08.JPG Grange09.JPG Grange10.JPG Grange11.JPG Grange12.JPG Grange13.JPG Grange14.JPG Grange15.JPG Grange16.JPG Grange17.JPG Grange18.JPG Grange19.JPG Grange20.JPG Grange21.JPG Grange22.JPG Category:Sketches Category:Locations